1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure for mounting steering wheel column lever type switches (hereinafter referred to as stoke switches) for vehicles such as automobiles, and more particularly to structure for mounting stoke switches capable of being mounted so as to enable them to be left-right exchanged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional structure for mounting stoke switches will be described. Although the illustration is omitted, on the lateral sides of a steering column, there are mounted stoke switches having different functions, which have operating levers for controlling operations of wipers, headlights, turn signals and the like.
The stoke switches are mounted to the steering column by screwing or the like, and the operating levers are adapted to be rockable.
In a vehicle such as an automobile having a steering column to which such stoke switches are mounted, the position of the steering wheel generally differs depending upon whether for Japanese domestic use or for export to Europe, America and the like. In the case of vehicles for Japanese domestic use, a right-steering wheel vehicle is used, and the steering wheel is mounted on the right side toward the traveling direction, while in the case of vehicles for Europe, America and the like, a left-steering wheel vehicle is used, and the steering wheel is mounted on the left side toward the traveling direction.
As regards a stoke switch to be mounted to a steering column having a function for, for example, a wiper operation, it is mounted on the left side of the steering column in the case of the right-steering wheel vehicle, while it is mounted on the right side of the steering column in the case of the left-steering wheel vehicle.
Even in a stoke switch having functions of headlights and turn signal switches, if there is a switch having another function to be added to these functions, the design has been newly performed from the beginning.
In the conventional structure for mounting stoke switches, however, even if an attempt is made to left-right exchange a stoke switch mounted on the left side of the steering column in, for example, a right-steering wheel vehicle for mounting it to the right side of the steering column in a left-steering wheel vehicle, it could not be performed because the left and right stoke switches have not been designed so as to be exchangeable. Accordingly, even if they are stoke switches having the same function, exclusively used stoke switches have had to be prepared respectively between the right-steering wheel vehicle for domestic use and the left-steering wheel vehicle for export to Europe, America and the like, and therefore, control has been a demanding task due to the increasing variety of stoke switches.
Also, even if a stoke switch is made left-right exchangeable and the stoke switch is left-right exchanged, there has been a problem that a function mark formed on the stoke switch, for indicating the function is turned upside down, and cannot be recognized.
Also, when a stoke switch having another function added is placed on an one-sided receiving portion for exchanging instead of left-right exchange, the design has had to be newly performed from the beginning and it has taken a lot of time and labor.
In addition, since the stoke switch has been mounted to the steering column by screwing or the like, the assembly was a demanding task.
It is an object of the present invention to provide structure for mounting stoke switches, easy to assemble, capable of exchangeably mounting a stoke switch having the same function to a steering column, and also exchangeably mounting a stoke switch having an added function although substantially the same in terms of function.
As means for solving the problem, the structure for mounting stoke switches according to the present invention is provided with a steering column and a plurality of stoke switches having different functions, mounted to this steering column to enable them to be extracted and inserted, and each of these stoke switches having a proximal portion which is capable of being mounted to the steering column by extracting and inserting, and an operating lever extending from this proximal portion, and having different discrimination codes respectively, and the steering column has discrimination means capable of discriminating the discrimination codes in such a manner that this discrimination means is capable of discriminating the discrimination codes of the stoke switches to be mounted to the steering column.
Also, as means for solving the problem, the structure is arranged such that the plurality of stoke switches have the discrimination codes consisting of fixed resistors having different resistances respectively, and the discrimination means includes an arithmetic processing unit provided on the steering column side, and a reference resistor consisting of a predetermined resistance in such a manner that when the stoke switches are extracted from and inserted into the steering column for exchanging, the arithmetic processing unit is capable of detecting a ratio of a resistance of the reference resistor to a resistance of the fixed resistor of each of the stoke switches to cause the functions of the stoke switches to be performed respectively.
Also, as means for solving the problem, the structure is arranged such that each of the stoke switches has a mounting unit, in the operating lever, which is an indicating member, on which a function mark indicating the function of the stoke switch has been formed, can be attached to and detached from the operating lever, in such a manner that when the stoke switches are extracted from and inserted into the steering column for exchanging, the indicating member can be attached and detached to allow the direction of the function mark to b e corrected.
Also, as means for solving the problem, the structure is arranged such that the indicating member is capable of being mounted to the mounting unit of the operating lever by snap engagement in accordance with the function of the stoke switch.
Also, as means for solving the problem, the structure is arranged such that the operating lever is mounted to the proximal portion in such a manner that the center line of the operating lever in the extending direction from the proximal portion becomes substantially horizontal, the operating lever has a function mark for indicating the function of the stoke switch, and the function mark is formed with the direction thereof inclined in the center line direction of the operating lever.
Also, as means for solving the problem, the stoke switch is constructed such that the operating lever is detachably mounted to the proximal portion, that the operating lever has a function mark for indicating the function of the stoke switch, that there are provided two types (right-hand and left-hand) for each of the operating levers having the same function, and that when the stoke switches are left-right exchanged and are mounted to the lateral sides of the steering column, any appropriate ones of the operating levers are exchanged correspondingly to the respective mounting directions of the stoke switches.
Also, as means for solving the problem, each of the stoke switches is constructed such that the operating lever is formed by bending it in an irregular shape.
Also, as means for solving the problem, the stoke switch is constructed such that the steering column has a mounting unit capable of snap-engaging with the proximal portion of the stoke switch within, and the proximal portion of each of the stoke switches is mounted to the mounting member by snap engagement.
Also, as means for solving the problem, the structure is arranged such that there are provided a steering column, and first and second stoke switches mounted to this steering column on the lateral sides thereof to enable them to be extracted and inserted, having a switching circuit within respectively, each of these stoke switches having a proximal portion capable of being mounted to the steering column by extracting and inserting, and an operating lever extending from the proximal portion, each of the stoke switches being provided with a connector unit, which is made connectable to each of connector units provided on the lateral sides of the steering column, the connector unit of the first stoke switch having a first connecting unit, and the connector unit of the second stoke switch having a second connecting unit, in such a manner that when the first and second stoke switches are extracted from and inserted into the steering column, the first and second connecting units are connected to the connector units on the lateral sides of the steering column respectively and discrimination between the first and second stoke switch is performed.
Also, as means for solving the problem, the structure is arranged such that the connector units on the lateral sides of the steering column have first and second conduction units, to which the first and second connecting units can be connected respectively, and when the first and second stoke switches are inserted into the lateral sides of the steering column respectively, the first connecting unit of the first stoke switch is connected to the first conduction unit of the steering column while the second connecting unit of the second stoke switch is connected to the second conduction unit in such a manner that discrimination between the first and second stoke switches is performed.